Emilia
Emilia Johnson, also known as Queen Emilia, is the so-called 'Ruler of the End', she was once a benevolent and innocent person before being kidnapped and tortured into becoming a monstrous tyrant. History Emilia was once the best friend of John Entity and his childhood friend, the two had known each other since she was 4 years old, however, she had to move away for unknown reasons. During early June of 2014 she had heard of the game Minecraft and decided to try it out, she explored the game for a bit before hearing strange noises coming from the game, she ignored it until she saw a mysterious creature in the fog, she watched in horror as the entity reached its hand out of the screen and pulled her into the game and through an end portal, knocking her out when she hit the floor. When Emilia woke up she saw the entity and was subjected to a horrible experiment where she inhaled a strange substance that came from the ender dragon and was injected with a strange purple liquid, she was then shocked with electricity until her skin and hair turned purple and hair eyes turned black with white irises. Emilia broke out of her bondage and the entity escaped through a portal before closing her off inside the End, leaving her with supernatural and nearly omnipotent powers over the End dimension. Relationships Entity 303 Emilia and Entity 303 were childhood friends until she had to move away, she later found out about the mysterious Entity 303 (who she didn't realize was actually her friend John) in early 2014 and never encountered him until late 2017 when Entity 303 found the seed she resided in and arranged an attack against her army using his own. The battle didn't take long until he stumbled into her room by accident and found an old photo of him and Emilia when they were young, leading to their emotional confrontation and eventual romantic relationship. Herobrine Emilia is both scared and angered by Herobrine, as he was responsible for turning her into the tyrant she is today, she has tried numerous times to kill him but has always failed as his power is greater than hers. Physical Description Emilia takes the form of a default Minecraft Entity with light purple skin and dark purple hair, as well as dark grey pants and shirt with dark purple shoes. Her eyes are black with bright white irises. Emilia's pony form is just like her Minecraft form, light purple skin with a dark purple mane and black and white eyes, she also has no clothes, unlike her Minecraft form. Personality Emilia was once a cheerful, positive, and kind person with a heart of kindness and optimism, she was truly the light in John's darkness when he was upset. After her tragic transformation she became a sassy, arrogant, controlling, determined, and evil tyrant ruling over a specific seed of the End, while she treats ender creatures with much love and respect, she despises other mobs and considers them insuperior to ender creatures and is extremely aggressive when a different mob enters on her territory. Despite her arrogance and tyrannical behavior, she is still a caring and kind person to Entity 303 and her minions. Signs of Emilia Signs of Emilia being inside your Minecraft world include: *Alterations of the End dimension. *No regular mobs and only ender creatures in every dimension. *Heads of mobs. Weaknesses Just like endermen, Emilia is unable to swim, but only in large areas of water, and requires a potion in order to make her not vulnerable to the water. However, Emilia does have a fear of potions, as the dragon breathe she inhaled came from a potion after the ender dragon in that world was killed by Herobrine. Emilia is also vulnerable to having her wings damaged, such as being shot at. Weapons Emilia will usually rely on brainwashed mobs in order to attack her foes, but she also uses a specially enchanted purple sword that allows her to teleport people away from her. Theme Song "Ashes" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CX11yw6YL1w Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXijLgwkzWU Emilia Quotes "Genocide is my only goal, and guess which race I'm starting with?" "Steve? I've never met you, but I can already tell our time will last a few seconds.." "Then we're going to be freaks of nature together." Gallery Before the dark settles in.png I'll love you either way.png Trivia *Emilia was created by one of TheJacobSurgenor's friends solely for the purpose of giving Entity 303 a love interest. Category:Tragic Category:Mutated Category:Minecraft Category:Villains Category:Unaging Category:Adults